charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeremy Burns
Jeremy Burns was a Warlock who lived undercover as a mortal reporter for the San Francisco Chronicle. He was the first evil being to come after the Charmed Ones once they came into their powers and was also the first evil being they vanquished. History Meeting Piper Jeremy met Piper Halliwell at the hospital directly after her grandmother was admitted because of her bad heart. Jeremy was covering a story and Piper was bawling over a bagel and he handed her a napkin with his phone number on it. Over the course of the next six months, their relationship would blossom, even to the point where Jeremy proposed to Piper. Gaining More Powers During the six months after Piper's grandmother's death, Jeremy brutally murdered four witches, the fourth being Serena Fredrick, and stole their active powers. At this point, his powers included an advanced form of psychokinesis; he could see through objects and move what was behind them. He also had the ability to create fire, the power stolen from Serena. Attempt on Piper's Life From the moment he met Piper, he knew she was a witch. He suspected that once Grams died, she and her sisters would learn about their powers. But until then, he kept up the pretense of a loving boyfriend. He even bought her flowers and a rare port for an interview with Chef Moore. That night, after she got the job, he told her he wanted her to see an excellent view of the city from atop an abandoned warehouse. But once they got into the elevator, he mentioned her sister Phoebe being back, which to Piper replied, "I never said Phoebe was back."Jeremy then pulled out the athame he'd used to kill his other victims and attacked her. Piper froze him just long enough to escape back to her home. Attack at the Manor and his Vanquish There, she and her sisters performed their first spell so that Jeremy's love for Piper would "wither and depart." It caused rose thorns to erupt from all over his body, but he wasn't quite defeated (presumably because he never really loved Piper), and attacked the manor. Prue held him back with her telekinesis, as they ran to the attic to barricade the door. But using a power he'd stolen, he was able to move the furniture holding it shut and blow up the door. Just as he ignited a circle of fire to kill the Charmed Ones, they chanted "the Power of Three will set us free". Jeremy forewarned that he was one of millions, and that many more will follow him, before exploding. ("Something Wicca This Way Comes") Short Return Exactly one year later, the demon Abraxas brought him back to life by reading the spell in the Book of Shadows backwards. Jeremy attacked Piper at a club - that would soon be P3 - and knocked out her loan agent. Piper froze him and called her sisters for help. Just as they were trying to remember the spell to vanquish him, Jeremy unfroze, and Piper couldn't freeze him again despite several attempts. The sisters were able to remember the spell, and they vanquished him again. ("Witch Trial") Legacy Once while explaining Piper's past relationships to the fourth Charmed One Paige, Phoebe corrected her by telling her that Dan Gordon wasn't Piper's evil fiance, Jeremy was. ("Cat House") Physical Appearance Jeremy Burns was a tall man in his mid 20's. He had thick, brown hair, which was always slicked back. He had very dark eyes, which added to his mystique. He mostly stuck to semi-professional clothing, due to him being a news broadcaster but had a fondness for sweaters and was even vanquished in one. After Piper and her sisters cast the to lose a love forever spell, thorns grew out of his body. During his short return, he still had on the sweater and the thorns were still sticking out of his body. Spells The Power of Three Spell :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free :The power of three ::will set us free Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for objects or beings through use of a crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' **'Psychokinesis:' The ability to move objects out of sight with the mind. **'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. Jeremy used this to trap the sisters in a circle of fire, as well as to combust the attic door. **'Aerokinesis:' The ability to create and manipulate air and wind with the mind. *''Other Powers'' **'Adjusting:' The ability to fight off the effects of molecular abilities. **'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. **'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate one's voice. *''Through Athame'' **'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of another being. Warlocks channel this power through an athame, allowing them to take the powers of their victims. Trivia ]] ]] * Eric Scott Woods refused to say bitch because of his religion. That is why the word is dubbed in the episode. * In Something Wicca This Way Comes we are to believe the killer is Andy Trudeau instead of Jeremy. The script clearly says "Let's hope the audience suspects it's Andy Trudeau". * Jeremy is the first character ever seen on-screen as a lover to one of the Halliwells in the history of Charmed. By the end of the first episode, he is revealed as the first villain, first warlock, and first killer we see on the program, as well as the man who killed off Serena Fredrick, the first overall character, first innocent, and first witch, at the end of the first scene. He is also the first threat the Halliwell sisters face as the Charmed Ones, as well as the first being they ever use a spell on and the first victim to their Power of Three chant; the latter making him their first vanquish and the first evil seen vanquished on the show. * In the Unaired Pilot, Jeremy appeared to possess the power of projection since he was able to distract the sisters in the attic while he was still downstairs and circle them in a ring of fire. Out of the tornado he created, he made some kind of snake with his face, the thorns of the roses still visible. Appearances Jeremy Burns appeared in a total of 3 episodes throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :The Unaired Pilot :Something Wicca This Way Comes ;Season 2 :Witch Trial Burns, Jeremy Category:Characters Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Magical beings Category:Deceased